Many valuable medicaments widely used by the medical and veterinary professions are known to possess amphipathic properties. This property, of solvent-attracting and solvent-repelling within a single medicament, severely restricts both the medicament's formulation into operable dosage forms and its administration in a controlled and continuous manner for obtaining its beneficial effects. For example, one valuable class of medicaments exhibiting nonionic amphipathic properties are cardiac acting digitaloid drugs. These drugs have as their major pharmacological action the ability to effect cardiovascular functions and they are therefore widely used for the management of heart conditions. The drugs are used to improve heart muscle activity and tone, and for treating congestive heart failure. The digitaloid drugs commonly used for the present purpose are often referred to as cardiac glycosides. While these drugs possess beneficial properties, their amphipathic properties are shortcomings associated with their use. For example, drugs such as digoxin, the cardiotonic glycoside obtained from Digitalis lanata, and with digitoxin, the cardiotonic glycoside from Digitalis purpurea, their insolubility in water and their limited solubility in organic carriers restricts manufacturing the drugs into formulations suitable for administering them in a controlled and continuous manner. The prior art attempted to improve on their administration by mixing the drugs with cocoa-butter, solidified glycerine and paraffin wax, but this has not lead to true controlled formulations. See The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, by Goodman and Gilman, 4th Ed., pages 677 to 708, 1970, published by the MacMillian Company, New York; and Pharmaceutical Sciences by Remington, 14th Ed., pages 858 to 864, 1970, published by Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pennsylvania. It will be appreciated by those versed in the present art, that in view of the above presentation, a critical need exists for a means for administering amphipathic drugs, and if such were made available it would represent a valuable and useful contribution to the practicing art.